1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of coating a sealant composition to an inner surface of a tire, which include: extracting coordinates for coating the sealant composition with reference to a central point of a target tire using a computer-aided design (CAD) file of the target tire; setting robot moving coordinates and setting a coating width based on the extracted coordinates; and coating the sealant composition while moving a nozzle provided to a robot arm and ejecting the sealant composition toward the set coordinates, and a tire manufactured by the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
(1) Conventionally, in order to prevent a tire from puncture, a solution is sprayed into an air inlet of the tire. However, this method has a problem of insufficient performance.
(2) In addition, although various sealant compositions for tires have been patented, there is no patent regarding a method of coating a sealant composition to an inner surface of a tire.
As a background technique of the present invention. Korean Patent Publication No. 10-2013-0022893A discloses a pneumatic tire that includes a porous sound-absorbing material attached by a sealant layer formed on an inner surface of an inner liner of a tire, wherein the sealant layer contains 100 to 400 parts by weight of poly(isobutylene), 10 to 100 parts by weight of carbon black, and 1 to 15 parts by weight of a curing agent with regard to 100 parts by weight of a butyl rubber. However, this technique is different in terms of technical features from the present invention which provides a method of exactly and quickly coating a sealant composition to a uniform thickness to a desired position inside a tire, thereby firmly attaching and coating the sealant composition while reducing material costs.